


Old Green Eyes

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go on, prove me wrong. Destroy the fabric of the universe. See if I care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

When Nathan's cell phone rings in the middle of the night he rolls over and answers it on autopilot. By the time Fargo is finished telling him that he's needed back at Global Dynamics to let everyone back into the security system because someone (Fargo) had been playing with the settings (trying to get a higher security clearance) and managed  
to lock everyone but the Director of GD out, Nathan is already fully dressed in a suit and tie and almost out the door when he stops and turns around to look back at his bed.

Jack is sitting up, blankets pooled around his waist, propped up on all of the pillows (he steals Nathan's spot in the morning too, the minute Nathan rolls out of bed) looking at him with questioning eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?" Nathan smiles wryly (something that Jack tells him makes him look like he’s smirking through his constipation but Nathan's checked his expression out in the bathroom mirror with the door closed and it really doesn't) and sits on the edge of the bed beside Jack's hip, then leans over and kisses him hungrily. This thing between them has been burning hot for so long that one day it's going to go Nova and Nathan doesn't know if they'll just die or if Jack will turn into a black hole and suck Nathan's entire existence in.

"Back to the office," he says with a shrug. "Fargo was screwing around with the security settings, he locked everyone out of the system and I need to shut it all down before the security system starts shooting at people." Jack looks perplexed and worried at the same time and Nathan holds up a hand to forestall his words. "It's okay, it'll take my master code no problem. Besides, I would have had to be up in a few hours anyway." Which is a lie because it's three in the morning on a Sunday and he had plans to spend the entire day in bed with Jack.

"Okay," Jack says easily, kissing him again, less urgent, "come home soon." Nathan keeps the memory of the kiss and Jack's hand, sleep warm and heavy on his knee the whole way to the office. All he wants to do is turn around.

When he gets home two days later Jack isn't in bed, which isn't a shock really, it's three in the morning again but it's Wednesday and Jack needs to be home to get Zoe up and to school on time. Nathan crawls naked into his bed that smells like Jack and sex and sleeps the sleep of the dead.

**

"So that was a pretty tough security system problem you had then?" Jack asks. It's Wednesday and he and Nathan are having breakfast in Café Diem like they try to do every morning when they haven't stayed overnight. (Vincent is keeping a running tally behind the counter of the bets placed on them on when they're going to have a huge, public breakup and which one of them is going to end up dead. Jack is not in the lead).

"No, no, that was really simple," Nathan says. He's playing with Jack's fingers at the table while Jack's eating with his other hand. 

"Oh, because you didn't come home for two days." Nathan's eyes light up, Jack will admit freely (okay, not freely, okay he'd never admit it) that he likes to see Nathan's eyes light up like that. It makes the other man look years younger.

"Well we found this new..." Jack lets the words run through one ear and out the other (he only understands one out of 15 anyway). Nathan knows this but tells him anyway, just like Jack knows Nathan could care less about sports but he'll watch the game and patiently let Jack explain to him why the referee is stupid. (Nathan's also learned to not talk in the last minute and a half of any game).

"Oh, so it was just science?" Jack asks innocently and Nathan's eyes narrow which makes Jack snort. "Yeah okay, Mr. Squinty," he says with a grin. "You glare at me all you want, you just remember which of us has the gun."

"You just remember which of us can remotely re-program your entire life in twenty-five seconds." He's done it before, when they first got together. Jack had fought the inevitable, and Nathan had reprogrammed S.A.R.A.H. so that every morning she updated Jack on Nathan's schedule for the day. Reprogrammed his car so that every morning, no matter what Henry did to it the night before, it still stopped to pick Nathan up and they rode in to work together. Jack smiles at the memory and Nathan grins back. (Vincent drops another twenty into his 'not this week' jar).

***

Thursday he misses breakfast with Jack and he has to fight the urge to call him because Fargo spends the day leaning over his shoulder and watching his every move. Then Allison calls about the budget meeting and he knows he's going to miss dinner which really isn't fair to the two year old in Nathan who just wants to go home, curl up and go to  
sleep wrapped around Jack no matter how much fun he's having with the new quantum singularity device that section three has come up with.

Friday he spends the day writing the follow-up reports for the week and his irritation is growing with Allison who keeps finding things that keep Nathan locked in his office. With Fargo who keeps finding ways to insert himself into Nathan's day and keeps making snide comments about Jack's intelligence.

He doesn't see Jack until Saturday night. He spends the day cleaning up around the house; he changes the sheets and opens the windows to get a little fresh air moving. Washes the dishes, sweeps the floor, and sets the table. He makes Ricotta Manicotti and steamed vegetables because Jack won't admit that it's his favourite and when Jack comes  
through the door sweaty because he just got off shift, uniform disheveled and covered in dirt, all thoughts of romance fly straight out of Nathan's head and he shoves Jack up against the closed door.

"Hmm," Jack hums into the kiss, opens his mouth for Nathan's tongue and when Nathan goes down, Jack clenches his hands in Nathan's hair tightly and he's so turned on that the little pains it's creating are just going straight to his cock which he wraps one hand around, the other cups Jack's hip, encourages the man to thrust. Jack comes with a low, growly moan and Nathan comes into his hand a second later.

"How was your day?" Nathan asks later, sitting at the table naked eating manicotti. Jack shrugs halfheartedly. 

"Wasn't that great," Jack replies. "Taggart's wolves got loose and I spent the day tracking them down. You stood me up for dinner on Thursday and Zoe broke the window in the school's drama classroom when she lost control of that jet pack of Putnam's."

"I didn't mean to stand up you," Nathan says and reaches across the table, takes Jack's hand into his and rubs his thumb on the knuckles there.

"No, I know, I called Fargo to see where you were, he said you were cloistered in with Allison and a guy from accounting. Doing something dirty?" Jack wiggles his eyebrows and Nathan grins.

"Nothing as fun as that, we needed to go over the budget for next year." Jack nods.

"Phone call would have been nice."

"I'll remember next time," Nathan pushes away from the table and holds out a hand. "Want a shower?" it's his turn to wiggle his eyebrows (Jack says it makes him look more than a little demented, and the bathroom mirror agrees).

Jack lets himself get dragged to the bathroom. Like he's going to say no to shower sex.

***

Nathan stands him up again, only this time, they're both in Café Diem at the same time, and Nathan is sitting with Allison and Allison is laughing and tossing her hair back and  _flirting_  and Jack is inexplicably mad. He knows that Nathan still finds Allison  
attractive, hell, who wouldn't, and it makes him worry.

He takes off for the day without saying much to Jo, he's too muddled in his own head to do anything work related.

S.A.R.A.H. announces that Nathan is at the door at 11:30 that night and Jack answers it with a mulish expression on his face, steps outside, and lets the door swing shut because he doesn't want Zoe to hear them argue, because they are going to argue.

"What?" he asks and Nathan blinks back at him in shock. 

"Is there something wrong?" Nathan is a genius who runs a company full of geniuses. Nathan isn't that stupid.

"You’re not that stupid," Jack tells him. Nathan's eyes narrow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asks, bottle of Merlot still clutched in his hands. Jack stares him down.

"Well I don't know, Nathan, you just stood me up for your ex-wife is all," anger is making Jack say things that he's only ever really thought in his head and he feels almost bad about it. Not bad enough to stop himself though. "What, you were thinking of getting back on the horse?"

"Getting back on the horse?" Nathan demands incredulously. "Are you seriously acting out because I was forced to go to dinner with my ex-wife to prepare for a meeting with the DOD that you didn't and still don't need to know about?" It hits Jack full force then because yes, he is, he really is incredibly jealous of Allison, hell he's jealous of Mark the guy from accounting, and he's jealous of Fargo.

"Yes, yes I am, and if you even wanted to be with me tonight you would have phoned so that instead of me going to Cafe Diem tonight expecting to have dinner with you and finding you eating and laughing and  _touching_  Allison, I would have been home, waiting for you, happy and letting Zoe help me pick out the movie for maximum Stark irritation."

Nathan takes a step forward and Jack takes a step back which is a mistake because now Jack's penned up against the wall and Nathan is  **angry**.

"I have been  _very_  patient these last few days." Nathan hisses, the bottle of Merlot hits the ground and shatters, spraying their legs, the wall, the door, and the stairs with sickly sweet-smelling juice.

"I have let those morons at the office drag me out of bed in the middle of the night, I have let Fargo run his stupid simulations for two days straight because Allison told me he wasn't handling us well, and I have let Allison monopolize my time because she isn't handling us well either."

"Yeah, well, it hasn't exactly been a blast from my end either," Jack snaps back, eyes flashing with anger. He's not the one who's been stepping out, damnit. "You think I like the fact that your phone rings and you're gone a minute later? You think I like walking into Cafe Diem and finding you and your godamned ex-wife..." his words are cut off when he's shoved into the wall hard and Nathan's mouth closes over his.

It's harsh and Nathan draws blood when his teeth catch Jack's lower lip. Jack whimpers and tries to pull away but there's nowhere to go to and Nathan just follows. He presses his body against Jack's so tightly that his breaths feel like Jack's breaths, like they're almost sharing the same skin. Jack groans when he realizes that Nathan's iron hard against his thigh. Nathan's hands grab at Jack's hips and shove him up the wall a few inches, Jack lifts his legs up around Nathan's waist and Nathan makes a guttural sound.

"God I can't believe you thought I'd cheat on you," Nathan whispers harshly, grinding their hips together. "Here I'm going out of my mind because all I want to do is find you and fuck you and you're being a pussy because you think I'm trying to get back together with Allison of all people." Jack moans and pushes his hips off the wall against Nathan but Nathan pulls away and Jack's legs get dropped back to the ground. "S.A.R.A.H., tell Zoe we're going to my house." Jack opens his mouth to say something but Nathan glares at him.

"Don't you say a fucking word," and Jack doesn't.

***

Nathan's surprised that Jack stays quiet as long as he does. Surprised that he gets into Nathan's car without saying anything and gets out and follows Nathan to his house without saying anything. The minute the door is closed behind them Nathan turns around and smacks Jack across the face.

"You thought I was trying to leave you," Nathan says coldly and Jack stares at him, the slap shocking him out of wherever his head had been. "You're going to be punished for it." Jack's eyes do that widening thing they do when he's freaked out but Nathan doesn't care.

"You're going to go to the bedroom and strip and you're going to stand by the end of the bed. If you know what's good for you, you're going to do it without a sound and you're going to do it  _now_."

He goes into the bathroom to inspect the damage the wine did to his Italian suit and looks away from his expression in the mirror (hard, cold, unforgiving) because he doesn't want to recognize that man. When he goes into the bedroom Jack is naked and standing at the end of the bed and he's keeping his mouth shut. He's turned on, his cock red and leaking. Nathan sits on the bed and pulls Jack over his knees. The first smack hits before Jack even registers that his body has moved. Jack squirms trying to get away as the next few smacks hit his ass but Nathan isn't letting go.

"This is your punishment," his words are punctuated by smacks that are leaving red handprints on the other man's very white ass. "You don't get to think so very little of me that I'd step out with my ex-wife."

"I'm sorry," Jack tries to squirm away again. Nathan's hand comes down a little heavier, the sound of reverberating through the room and he can feel the wet spot that Jack is making on the leg of his suit (it's already ruined from the wine anyway). He can feel his  
own cock straining in his lap as Jack squirms. 

"That's why this is a reward too," Nathan can hear Jack making gasping noises like he can't catch his breath. It's the same sound he makes when he's so close to coming. "It's a reward because if I didn't care I wouldn't be doing this, I wouldn't be making you aware of exactly how far I'm willing to go here." Jack makes a pained sound, arches his back and comes. 

Nathan pushes him onto the bed, and pulls the lube of the bedside table. He doesn't bother undressing, just pulls his cock out of his pants, slicks himself up and buries himself into Jack in one smooth stroke. Jack just lies there, ass warm against Nathan's stomach, body relaxed. It feels amazing (he's going to have to do this more often if this is the result). Nathan comes, vision graying out for a minute before he's back to himself, lying slumped over Jack's body.

In typical Eureka fashion, the cell phone goes off and Jack makes a frustrated noise that's muffled by the bed covers.

"You're going to regret it," Jack tells him as he's dressing in a clean suit (Fargo set off the fire suppression system in labs 4 through 18, level 2).

"I have to go in, Jack," Nathan tells him amused. "But feel free to keep complaining if it means I get to spank you again. There are better ways to get my attention though," he says it just to make Jack blush bright red.

"Fine then, go on, prove me wrong. Destroy the fabric of the universe. See if I care," Jack mutters. Nathan leans down on the side of the bed, Jack is propped up on all the pillows in the warm spot Nathan had just left.

"You care," Nathan murmurs into the kiss, he can feel Jack smiling against his lips.

"I care," Jack sighs and slumps back. "But don't think I'm not going to smack Fargo around the next time he makes eyes at you."

/end


End file.
